


Breaking Silence

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [56]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corrective Surgery, Family, Found Family, Gen, Medical Procedures, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bluestreak and Sunstreaker happily took Shatter into their home and family. He just needs some help fitting in with rest of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

“I cannot repair or replace his vocalizer,” Perceptor told Bluestreak after Shatter’s most recent appointment. “We haven’t the correct parts and even if we did, he would require almost daily maintenance to keep the alterations in place.”

“So he’ll never be able to talk?” Blue tried not to let his disappointment show. Shatter may have been on the other side of the room with Emdee and Sunstreaker, but he still caught on to changes in vocal tones amazingly well.

“I didn’t say that,” the scientist replied. “After numerous computer simulations, I have determined that a simple vocal filter should solve the problem.”

“A filter? That’s it?” The sniper smiled. “That’s great! Will it take long to make?”

“The actual manufacture shouldn’t take more than a day, but I will have to order in a few of the parts from Earth.” Perceptor gave him a small smile in return. “I am hopeful about the results.”

Bluestreak glanced over at his family and the medic they were sitting with. “What does Emdee say?”

“That it will be most beneficial to his mental health. Neither of us sees any reason to withhold the procedure once the filter is built.”

“Have you told him yet?”

Perceptor shook his head. “I thought you and Sunstreaker should deliver the news.”

“It would mean a lot if you told him.” Blue didn’t mention that he thought it would mean a lot to Perceptor, too. The scientist and the sparkling had built a strong rapport over the last four months—one that had been incredibly healing for Perceptor. The sniper wanted to do everything he could to encourage it.

Perceptor looked thoughtful. Bluestreak couldn’t tell what was running through his processor, but his expression wasn’t melancholy or sorrowful, so he let the scientist think in peace.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Percy finally replied.

Blue’s smile grew. He looked at Shatter and Sunny again. “Hey, Shatter, can you come here?”

Shatter cocked his head and gave the older mechs a curious look.

“Its nothing bad,” Blue assured him. “Perceptor has some news for you.”

Shatter shrugged and walked over to them. Bluestreak caught the faintest traces of a smile on Emdee’s face. Sunstreaker’s sudden curiosity brushed across their sparkbond a moment before the yellow mech decided to follow the sparkling.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“I didn’t think he could be this happy,” Sunstreaker remarked as they watched Shatter drift into recharge.

The Seeker sparkling had a bright smile on his face, even though he wasn’t online any more. The sight made Bluestreak’s lips pull up into a smile too.

“It means a lot to find out that you’ll get to do something you never thought was possible,” the sniper replied. “He’s getting a voice he can actually use—that’s kind of like finding out I still had a family after Crossfire was killed. He’s got hope now.”

Sunstreaker pulled his bondmate into a hug. “I guess I didn’t know he needed it. He always seems so cheerful and upbeat that I never noticed.”

“He might not have noticed, either,” Blue replied. “I didn’t either, really. Not until a couple of days ago when Trip was here.”

Sunny’s expression was confused. “Why would Trip have anything to do with how Shatter was feeling?”

“How did they meet?”

Bluestreak watched the understanding dawn on the artist’s face. “That would remind him the hard way.”

“And now he doesn’t have to worry about that anymore. That’s got to be a relieving feeling.”

“Probably.” Sunstreaker held Bluestreak a little more tightly. “But I’m not going to be relieved until he comes out of the installation intact.”

“Percy’s a good medic. Shatter’s going to be fine.” Blue kissed Sunstreaker lightly on the cheek. “You don’t need to worry about a thing.”

“I can’t help but worry. That’s _our_ sparkling going in for some serious modification. And I know that Percy’s a good medic—he’s proved that more than once—but things go wrong.” Sunstreaker rested his head against his mate’s. “Accidents happen and I’m irrationally afraid that one will happen to Shatter.”

Bluestreak guided his mate away from the door to Shatter’s room, not wanting to disturb the sparkling’s rest. “Shatter made it this far, through some incredible stuff. He lived through Unicron without anything more that that prison to protect him. He’s meant to survive.”

“When you put it that way, it does seem a little silly to be so worried about Perceptor installing a vocal filer, doesn’t it?” The artist gave the sniper a rueful smile.

“Maybe, but I bet Spike and Carly would tell us that it’s just part of being a parent.”  



	2. Chapter 2

The entire time Shatter was in surgery, Sunstreaker held Bluestreak’s hand tightly enough to bend metal. Blue gave a soft smile at his bond mate’s fear and let the artist maintain his grip. He didn’t think that anything was going to go wrong with Shatter’s filter installation, but if Sunstreaker was so afraid that it would then Bluestreak would give him all the comfort he could.

First Aid gave them a smile when he came into the waiting room an hour after Shatter had gone into surgery. “Perceptor is finishing up right now. Shatter came through the installation just fine.”

Sunstreaker relaxed noticeably. “Can we see him?”

“Of course.” First Aid’s smile grew. “I’m sure he’d like that very much.”

Sunny stood, and pulled Blue to his feet as well. They followed the medic into medbay feeling noticeably relieved.

“I told you he’d be fine,” the sniper said.

“I know,” the artist replied.

Bluestreak gave his mate a smile as they stepped into the small surgical unit.

Shatter was still offline on a medical berth. Perceptor was standing next to him, carefully folding a polishing cloth. The scientist gave them a smile when he caught sight of them.

“The installation of the vocal filter went as smoothly as I expected,” he told them. “There were no complications of any sort. He should be coming back online at any moment.”

Sunstreaker let go of Bluestreak’s hand and moved to Shatter’s side. After a moment’s hesitation, the artist bent down and placed a kiss on the sparkling’s head.

“I’m so glad you’re all right,” Bluestreak heard him whisper.

The sniper moved to stand next to his mate. He wrapped an arm around Sunny’s midsection, then reached out and took Shatter’s hand. Sunstreaker rested one hand on the top of the Seeker’s head and used the other to pull Blue more tightly against him. They waited in silence for their sparkling to come back online.

Shatter’s face lit up with a smile when his optics came online and he saw Bluestreak and Sunstreaker standing over him. He squeezed the sniper’s hand reassuringly.

“Shatter?” All three mechs turned when Perceptor spoke. “I need you to speak so we can test the filter. Do you want Bluestreak and Sunstreaker to wait outside?”

Shatter looked torn. Part of him obviously wanted to say yes, years of forced silence warring with the hope that he could, in fact, speak safely now.

Sunstreaker ended his fears. “I’m not leaving. It was bad enough waiting out there while it was being installed.”

The sparkling looked relieved at not having to make the decision. Perceptor nodded and turned to First Aid.

“If you would wait outside please, First Aid?”

The medic nodded and stepped out of the room.

“Now,” the scientist said with a gentle smile at Shatter, “How are you feeling?”

Shatter offlined his optics before replying. “Tired.”

Inwardly, Bluestreak winced. Shatter sounded a lot like Soundwave now. The similarity was bound to cause trouble later.

“That’s to be expected,” Perceptor said. “But is there any discomfort or pain?”

The Seeker onlined his optics again, looking from Bluestreak to Sunstreaker in delighted shock. Sunstreaker gave him an encouraging smile. “Percy asked you a question, Shatter.”

“I feel fine,” Shatter replied, turning to Perceptor and giving the red mech a huge smile. He pulled his hand out of Bluestreak’s grasp and sat up. Then he threw his arms around Perceptor in a happy embrace. “Thank you!”

Perceptor returned the hug. “You are most welcome.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They left medbay an hour later, with a list of instructions for Shatter’s care and maintenance for the next two days. Privately, Bluestreak thought some of the instructions were unnecessary, but Sunstreaker had been hanging on Perceptor’s every word and had every intention of following the instructions to the letter. Shatter hadn’t really cared about the special care; he was simply happy to be online and able to safely speak with his caregivers for the first time in his life.

When they were settling Shatter down for recharge that night, the sparkling threw his arms around Sunstreaker’s neck and held the artist tightly. Sunny returned the embrace, immediately worried that something was wrong.

“Shatter?”

“I love you, Sunstreaker,” the Seeker said.

The artist’s sudden tension melted away. “I love you too, Shatter.”

Bluestreak watched from the doorway of the sparkling’s room with a smile. He’d done the same thing with Prowl, more times than he could count. A moment later, the young mech released Sunstreaker and climbed off his recharge berth.

Blue was already kneeling down with open arms when Shatter reached him. The Seeker fell into his embrace with a happy sigh.

“I love you, Bluestreak.”

Bluestreak placed a kiss on the sparklings head. “I love you too, Shatter.”

The sniper knew he would dream about Prowl tonight, but—for the first time in years—they would be happy dreams.  



End file.
